Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to arc fault detection in electrical circuits, and, more particularly, to a system and method for detecting arc faults, such as high voltage DC parallel arc faults, and circuit interrupters employing same.
Background Information
Existing aircraft arc fault protection devices are intended only for 115 VAC, 400 Hz (constant frequency) and 28 VDC electrical systems. However, the current trend in the aviation industry is to replace conventional hydraulic, pneumatic, and mechanical systems and sub-systems with electric equivalents. It is believed that such a transition in aircraft will lower the total cost of ownership and/or operation, enhance propulsion efficiency and reduce environmental impact. Another trend in the aviation industry is toward higher passenger comfort and in-flight entertainment and communications systems. These trends are known in the aviation industry as the “More Electric Aircraft”, and will result in an ever increasing demand on an aircraft's power requirements. As a result, future aircraft grids intend to use high voltage AC and DC buses to distribute electric power in the aircraft to feed the increased number of electric loads such as, without limitation, electromechanical and electro hydraulic actuators and in-flight electronic entertainment systems. Currently, 230 VAC, variable frequency from 360 Hz to 800 Hz AC systems and ±270 VDC and 540 VDC DC systems are being considered for standardization.
The chances of arc fault occurrence in such high voltage future aircraft systems are higher than with the lower voltage current grids of conventional aircraft systems. There is thus a need for improved arc fault detection systems and methods capable of detecting arc faults in high voltage AC and DC systems such as those that will be used implement the More Electric Aircraft of the future.